


Just a new beginning

by evenni



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beauty and the beast Wedding dance, F/M, Fluff, Love, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Wedding, Wedding dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenni/pseuds/evenni
Summary: “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, do you take Adrien Agreste to be your lawfully wedded husband? To you promise to love and to care in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?”“I do”“Adrien Agreste, do you take Marinette Dupain-Cheng to be your lawfully wedded wife? To you promise to love and to care in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?”“I do”He felt like he was in heaven, everything was right, was what he wanted. Well, almost everything.





	Just a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone  
> this is just an idea that popped into my head and I just had to write it down.  
> I really hope you like it.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, do you take Adrien Agreste to be your lawfully wedded husband? To you promise to love and to care in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?”

Marinette looked in those stunning green eyes, that had captured her heart the moment he handed her the umbrella, when she said “I do.” She would never regret falling in love with Adrien, she loved him with all her heart. When she saw him standing at the altar, dressed in a black smoking with a red rose as a corsage (dressed in Ladybug’s colours, _her_ colours), her heart stopped. He looked so handsome, so beautiful, so strong. And yet so vulnerable at the same time. She knew only her dad, who was giving her away, was keeping her with her feet on the ground. The moment she saw him, she wanted to run to him, jump in his arms and just kiss like no one was watching, like no one was there. Like they did when they were alone.

But she knew she couldn’t. Not only family and friends were here, but also some celebrities and the press, to make an article of their wedding. Marinette didn’t particularly liked it, but she knew what she was getting into when she started dating someone like Adrien Agreste. It was logical that, at their wedding, there would be press, and photographers, and even the television, to broadcast their wedding live, because a lot of people wanted to come, but the _Notre Dame_ wasn’t big enough for all of them, so there were big screens on the square in front of the church, where thousends of people watched the ceremony.

Marinette was happy the party would be in private.

* * *

“Adrien Agreste, do you take Marinette Dupain-Cheng to be your lawfully wedded wife? To you promise to love and to care in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?”

“I do”

Still looking at his stunning girlfriend, no, wife, he smiled. His heart had stopped the moment she had entered the church. She wore a white, strapless ballgown dress, with a skirt of silk and tulle. A ribbon hugged her waist, and ended in a bow with long ends. Little embroidered flowers adored her top, and her sweetheart neckline was trimmed with little crystals. Her hair was in an updo, with a classic Chinese hair ornament (a little one) and a small veil that ended midback. Her bouquet was with red, white and pink roses. She just looked like a princess. Then again, she always was a princess to him.

 He felt like he was in heaven, everything was right, was what he wanted. Well, almost everything.

They had defeated Hawk Moth a few years ago, and were devastating that he was none other than Gabriel Agreste, Adrien’s father. He was so angry at the super heroes, for defeating him, and they handed him over to the authorities. Because he was so well-known, his identity was kept secret, and he was locked away in a private prison, just for him. Chat Noir had almost collapsed the moment when Ladybug had taken Hawk Moth’s miraculous, only his determination to keep his identity hidden, to stay strong in front of that bastard (he didn’t consider Gabriel his father anymore) kept him standing. But the moment when he was send off, and they were at the top of the Eiffel tower, he just broke down. And he cried, like a little kid.

Ladybug immediately wrapped him in her arms and just held him tight, and they sat like that for a while. He didn’t know for how long, because when they broke their hug, he wasn’t transformed anymore, and neither was she. They had missed the beeps from their miraculous, saying they would transform back soon, and now, Ladybug and Chat Noir were disappeared, and Adrien saw Marinette Dupain-Cheng sitting in front of him. she looked just shocked, she never expected him to be Chat Noir. True, he didn’t expect Ladybug to be his shy classmate, but he wasn’t disappointed in the least.

He saw her eyes become dull, when she adverted her gaze, and she whispered something like ‘I knew he would be disappointed’. He had never expected her, his Lady, who was confident, brave and just awesome, to say that. He also knew no words could say what he wanted to say, so he just grabbed her, pulled her in and kissed her. He felt her stiffen at first, but then she melted into the kiss. It was everything he had imagined and more. She smelled like vanilla and bread, her soft lips fitted perfectly on his, and her hands were tangled in his hair. He was pretty sure his hair was a mess now, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

After that, they started dating. His father was put in jail because of his crimes, but neither of them were present at the trail. To the world, they said that Gabriel Agreste was retired, leaving the Gabriel brand in hands of his son and his girlfriend, and that Gabriel was now living on a private place, away from the public eyes, which was partly true.

His father had tried to get him to visit him, but he never went, knowing he didn’t want to see him. He finished his last year of university, and he and Marinette had changed the brands name in Agreste designs, not wanting to keep his father’s name. With Marinette in charge of the creative part, the designing, and Adrien of the financial part, the brand became one of the most popular in France.

6 months ago, Adrien had proposed to Marinette, when he had taken her to that same rooftop where he had taken her before the Glaciator akuma. They had a simple yet romantic dinner with candle light, roses everywhere, and they had danced for hours, before he dropped to one knee and had practically begged her to make him Mr. Dupain-Cheng. She said yes on the condition to become Mrs. Agreste instead, but he wanted her to keep her last name. the compromise: Marinette would become Mrs. Dupain-Cheng-Agreste.

So now they were here. Standing in front of the altar, saying ‘I do’ to one another. Adrien felt so happy, finally having a family that was perfect (almost perfect, because he wanted children, but he wasn’t going to complain about that now) and he had to fight back the tears that were going to escape his eyes. Marinette must have seen it, because, when Andre Bourgeois said that he could kiss the bride, he dipped her, and kissed her, and she stroke the tears away with her thumbs, so only she would know he was crying.

The whole church erupted in applause.

* * *

The party was in one word perfect. It was small, but all the people that mattered to them were present. Alya’s mother was the one that had made the food, and it was simple but delicious. Marinette’s father had made the weddingcake (off course) and it was simply beautiful. Marinette felt almost bad for eating that master piece, but it looked so delicious, she couldn’t resist.

Her father had made a 4 layered cake, with little dresses she once designed on the bottom layer. The second layer had fencing blades and basketballs, the third had Chinese symbols for love, good luck, a long life and stuff like that and the top layer had roses on the side, with little puppets of Marinette and Adrien on top of the cake. It was so personal, representing them both and a reference to the place where Adrien had proposed to her. she was fairly certain that Adrien had something to do with the design of the cake, but she didn’t care. It looked perfect, and tasted even better.

They received a lot of gifts. From her parents some cookbooks, Nino and Alya had gifted them a scrapbook with a lot of pictures, and half of it empty, because their story wasn’t finished yet. They got a lot of money (although they didn’t really need money) and some gift cards for spa treatment, a balloon flight and way more.

Chloe was present as well, congratulating both. She was currently dating Kim, and she and Marinette got along now, their old problems forgotten. She was also working at Agreste designs, as a publicist and a personal assistant for both Marinette and Adrien, and kept track on the tabloids, what they write about the company or about the couple.

After dinner, it was time for the official wedding dance of the new couple. Adrien guided Marinette to the middle of the floor, to start the dance they had practiced for months. They had thrown in some more spectacular parts, like a difficult lift.

The music started to play. It was _tale as old as time_ from Beauty and the Beast, the first movie they ever saw as a couple. The song was in one word beautiful, and Adrien said that Marinette reminded him a lot of Belle. Both were strong women, very beautiful, and smart. Just like her, he had said. So, it was only fitting that their dance would be that song.

The moment he pulled her in his arms, she felt like she was in heaven. She loved dancing with her Chaton, holding him close. They started of slow, and sped up, as the song carried on. Adrien suddenly lifted her, to her surprise as well, because they hadn’t planned it, but she didn’t mind. She trusted him to not drop her. when he putted her down, he dipped her, and whispered in her ear:

“is this the happily ever after you dreamed about, bugaboo?”

She smiled, and answered:

“it is, kitty, but it isn’t an ending. It is just a new beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I secrelty want Tale as old as time to be my dance at my wedding someday, so I couldn't resist to make it theirs.   
> Also, I am thinking on continuing this, but I am not sure yet  
> Tell me what you think of it in the comments!


End file.
